


Lies You Tell in Autumn

by CorrosionWhite



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inucest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 02:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosionWhite/pseuds/CorrosionWhite
Summary: Sesshoumaru battles with opposing intentions towards Inuyasha.





	Lies You Tell in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by 'Lie' created by CocoHong on deviantArt. https://www.deviantart.com/cocohong/art/Lie-692066044
> 
> Some of you may or may not know that punctuation also serves, in some cases, to indicate to the reader when to take a breath while reading. With that in mind, some parts of the story are purposely devoid of punctuation. For that reason, I encourage you, dear reader, to read this story aloud.
> 
> You can stop the music via the player beneath the image.

 

          I am possessed by him. Why does he haunt me thus? And I find myself here again, watching him. He attracts and repulses all that I am, drawing me back to him continually. This warring storm of him within myself is consuming and I long to annihilate him to be free of it and him. Yet each encounter with him causes his existence within myself to expand, staying my hand and breaching my sanity. 

 

     I'm here again and you're there again, standing opposite this divide between us. If only I could reach out yet my hand falters. You're strong and weak and unyielding in both enigmatically. Your ivory strands billow like so many petals caught in a breeze to steal my breath and leave me wholly entranced. But no, I cannot allow you to pilfer any more pieces of myself. So I raise my blade, charge through the harsh empty space that lies before you. And it hurts, how close you are to me while being so terribly far away. God it hurts, will I ever be able to reach you? As I look upon your form, prostrate at my feet, blood soaking the ground; your existence within me bears its claws. Carves a chasm of ache as I cannot snuff your fire nor fan its flame. So I leave and you live. And still all that you are causes a wound that scorches and festers with each meeting and parting. What cruelty is this that pushes and pulls in all the ways I dare not follow?

 

      It's been many moons since my eyes have drank you in. Since I've heard your timbre reverberate through the air surrounding me. Solutions of absence were never to be had as again I hear you calling for me. And again I am here, seeking you out. But you're no where to be found though I was sure. Why can I never seem to grasp you? Apprehension chases after you in my regards of you and who you are and who I am and what I wish to accomplish. When my eyes slip closed to ponder, hesitation reigns down over me. How many moments and how many clenched fists, past and present, must I relinquish to you? And despite it all, the fickleness of gentle winds still brings your scent to dance about and caress my senses. Did I ever really have a choice? And I'm already on my way to you.

 

      Ah, I've found you. Finally you're here... yet you're not. You're not the you that I know but you're still you. The darkest of nights seems to have enveloped you, covered your familiarity with its dark embrace. Your fear and shame tease the air as your eyes go without seeing me. While this human form of you entrances me further with its fragrance of fragility. So beautiful, yes, that is always how you've been, beautiful. And this ache within my depths is not caused by you but for you. And suddenly the distance between us does not seem so treacherous. Instantaneously I sweep across the expanse of things unsaid to rest against your back. And while all of you protests this connection I cannot help but relish in the warmth and feel of you against me. Gently I graze my hand about your neck and across your eyes as you still in my arms and raise your own to examine me in return. How easy it would be to end you and your torment of me in this moment. But the vividness of your skin against mine imprisons me. You cannot know that it is I, nor the extent to which you've captured me. I will never let you see.

 

      You're more than I ever thought you would be. Have alighted more in these simple touches than I realized existed. And I need more, more of your warmth, your fragility, of you. And my hand deviates beneath the surface of fabric lazing about your chest. Bathing in your gasp of breath and racing of your heart. How glorious you are in the tenderness of your flesh and your weight upon my chest. Nimbly do I release you from the entrapment of your upper garments; exposing your chest and shoulders as the cloth hangs languidly around your elbows.

 

      Fingers tracing fingerprints in glancing touches eager to be introduced to all your pleasurable crevices. This poignant partaking of your flesh coaxes your unripened hunger to the surface in the embodiment of hitching breaths, heated skin and twitching muscles. Starlight dances across your skin in an erotic play of highlights and shadows as beads of taunting sweat trace the contours of flesh invitingly. Your body speaks volumes about the pleasures my touches encourage in the most sensuous dark languages. Translated perfectly in each shift, twitch and shiver. I watch liquid fire charge through your veins igniting your skin as it chases after the places I pressed down softly, fanning the flushed blaze carving seductive paintings over your entirety. And I can taste all that you're offering through these simple caresses. What a delicacy you are and I so very much wish to devour this platter before me. How you entice the voracity of my appetite and violence of my passion. Your form and fragility prohibit my full unleashing but I will thoroughly baptize you in my desire nonetheless.

 

      Wholly released from the confines of cloth, I introduce your burgeoning erection to whispered promises as my breath ghosts your ear. And you shiver into me from pleasure and the kiss of chilled air against your freshly exposed skin. But I will not give you the touch you most long for in this moment. No, I will deny you that indulgence until I'm graced with those first glistening droplets. And your stifled whines of pleading do more to encourage my desire to tantalize than entice my willingness to satiate. So I knead and tease the supple flesh of your inner thigh and wonder if you realize the slow parting of your legs. I rake my claws down your hip and across the opposite leg and can't help at all the wanton growl that rises to my throat as your knees fall to the side fully exposing you. I sweep my hand up one thigh and down the other glancing over the surface of your entrance with each pass. Marveling at the sensitivity of this most enticing inlet and how much sharper your intakes of breath become with touches there. Slightly added pressure elicits those awaited beads to crest the tip of your now full erection. So I wrap my hand around your shaft and swirl my thumb across the head to gather those first few announcements of absolution. You arch slightly, craning your head back as the first true moan is wrenched from parted lips. And again I am lost in your beauty.

 

      I'll worship at the alter of your flesh as you acquiesce to the coercion of my rabid lustful incontinence. You have infected and enthralled, plagued and bemused the very foundation of my being. I'll fall willingly under your curse dear brother. It already weaves its web with the tremble lacing your voice, shudder behind your breaths and those tightly knitted lips in restraint. Sacrifice you inhibitions upon my throne of gluttonous indecency. I wish to taint and corrupt intolerant of allowance to invoke your hedonism, debauch your innocence and inebriate you with my depravity. I yearn to defile your pristine constitution with my covetous solicitations. Stain your unblemished canvas with all the vigorous shades of my infatuation. Relinquish all that you are as I penetrate with the manifestation of all that I am down, further, beneath and within the surface, placating the last facets of your deceptive protestations. I hungrily devour the velvety warmth of your acceptance as the starvation induced mania seizes us both and rends the air. Your voice has become breathy, coarse and strangled in the most delectable way. Can you hear how delicious you sound? You writhe and twitch, keen and moan beneath my lascivious intentions. You're close, I can both see and feel its impending advent.

 

      Rough hands gripped soft silk. Arched back and sweat-slicked flesh. Hyper-sensitive virgin human skin over-stimulated by new sensations. The rapture mingled with the loneliness in his mind to create a torrent of passion that caressed the danger he associated with his now supple form and erupted from his lips and body as a violent tremor breached his core. Rushed from his toes, up his legs, etched vertically across his torso and thundered from his mouth in the most breathy lust driven and erotic roar of a moan Sesshoumaru had ever heard. So enraptured and taunted by the exhibition of unbidden unrestrained indulgence of carnal pleasure that danced and ruptured from and across his brother's face and form; he struggled with and within himself to retain himself and whom he'd always known himself to be. How desperately he pushed against the tides his brothers submission to his unchained sensuality that threatened the shores of caged desire he was loathed to admit possessing.

 

      Gently he removed Inuyasha, still in the throws of release, from against himself and laid him upon the ground. He rose and started to silently make his way out of the area until he heard-

 

“Sesshoumaru?”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Did you think I would ever not recognize your scent when you're so close to me or the feel of your touch, even when I'm like this?”

 

“Yet you still allowed... I'm leaving, I will not return.”

 

“WAIT!”

 

      But he didn't wait. He fled swiftly from the area, from Inuyasha. Yes, he was scared, terrified of his brother and what his brother was ever more making him think and feel and want. Frustration ever growing as this too was added to the list of things eluding him about himself.

 

      It was only a few brief moments following Sesshoumaru's departure that the light of dawn spilled forth from the horizon freeing Inuyasha's recessed youkai blood. And immediately he liberated a roar overflowing with a sorrow so powerfully ignited by the depth and yearning of the cherished tenderness that preceded the sudden loss causing an anguish so palpable as the become tangible. It touched on and embraced all manner of beings present in its vicinity. And all were frozen within its grips and none would leave unscathed by the agony it conveyed. The wind itself seemingly bending to its sorrowful call, carrying the reverberations of its hallowed desolation across great distances until it pierced the one who caused its advent. Sesshoumaru was brought to his knees by its implications and as he turned his head in the direction he'd left Inuyasha, tears were falling unrestrained in the realization of all he'd reverently attained and imprudently forsaken in the course of a single night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> No, there will not be a continuation of this.


End file.
